


Economics Class

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4Kids Dub, Denial of Feelings, For Me, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: CS was secretly relieved Yamikage hadn't come back from Popstar. He'd never had problems like Yamikage before, and he thought he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else like him.





	Economics Class

   CS immediately looked away from the other man, scurrying back to his workstation as the other walked in for perhaps the second time today. When you have monster traffic, there's bound to be monster dirt and other things left behind. Not to mention CS was oh so clumsy nowadays for whatever reason and he keeps spilling these various staining liquids all over the floor because he's such an absolute klutz.

   The janitor he hadn't bothered to learn the name of because such jobs were beneath him in terms of socialization, but from what he did gather about the man's appearance was that he was some.. Hybrid cappy thing.

   He liked the way the janitor looked, which was wholly why he hardly ever put his eyes on the other guy.

   CS had applied the same logic to Yamikage, which had gotten harder to do so what with the two of them now being in the same parts of the company; extremely close to its CEO. But he's not exactly relevant at the moment, he still hadn't come back from Popstar.

   "It's rather silly you keep spilling your coffee."

   The janitor had this very calm and patient voice, which CS forced himself to dislike. He'd told himself that it was mocking and that this peasant was handling him with kid gloves. Trying to make sure he didn't show any annoyance at his superior.

   "Mhm."

   He'd hummed in such a way which said 'please shut up'. The janitor complied with such, and didn't speak as he continued to clean up the mess CS had made for him.

   In the meantime, he'd focused on the large screen and computer infront of his seat. He had things to do. He was a very important man who did very important things and he most certainly wasn't busy wasting his time wastefully dumping coffee on the floor for literally no productive reason.

   When the other was eventually done,— which CS could tell from the beeps and boops that the elevator's control panel made when a button was pressed,— he swirled his chair around. He looked as though he were staring off into nothing, but thanks to the shades on his eyes, he was capable of watching the other leave out of the corner of his eye without looking like a creep.

   The janitor was a remarkably well groomed sort, it was more than certain he was buying some fairly nice soaps for his hair from how glossy and tamed it was. CS could always appreciate the care it took to keep hair in line, he himself being the sort to be meticulous about his as well. The other seemed fairly aged, certainly an adult, but just quite not as old as he was. Perhaps a generation or so difference between the two.

   The janitor entered the elevator, then turned as to get to the buttons. He looked at CS, waving goodbye. CS's back went flat against his chair, and he must've made a face, because the fellow quickly stopped his waving to push one of the buttons to leave.

   As soon as he was gone, CS sighed. He put both his hands on his cheeks, feeling only slight unusual heat. He put them back down, helping him to hop off his chair. He grabbed a small tablet and a stand before he waddled over to a different elevator on the other side of the Command Center.

   He entered the elevator, and soon enough, he'd crossed the company and gotten to the nearby conveyor belt sushi bar he enjoyed. Dedede called then, CS slid him a product as well as a new monster in the process. Guy seemed pretty interested in the whole sushi bar thing, so it was easy enough to shuffle him one. Dedede really only called once a week, so the situation wasn't all too bad. Walking around with a bunch of electronics all the time was.

   At the very least he was able to get some food and clear his head. When he was walking back through the steely halls— occasionally being snorted at by the security monsters who'd grown antsy without Yamikage— he'd noticed the same janitor talking to one of his friends.

   CS deliberately moved the tablet on the side of his face like a blinder as to not catch a glimpse as he'd walked past. Though, by doing this, he'd attracted their attention. They'd temporarily stopped talking, and CS could tell that they had their eyes on him. Then, after he'd walked far enough, they continued. He'd heard mumbles then laughter, instantly making him turn around.

   "What's so funny?"

   He'd asked, trying to sound cheery and curious rather than absolutely pissed. He'd kept his gaze off the janitor and instead kept it trained on his friend.

   "Nothing." The friend had said.

   "Nothing." The janitor agreed.

   "That certainly didn't sound like nothing. What's the joke?"

   CS didn't care for insults, no, they bounced right off him. That's what he'd verbally insist, anyways. Nothing gets to him at all, hence why he's doing this.

   "It's more of an inside joke thing."

   The janitor's friend explained, smiling.

   "If you won't tell me the joke, then tell me both of your names."

   The names of lower class workers don't matter unless said lower class needs to be punished. CS wasn't curious for his own sake, he was only curious so he could do some administrative retribution. Yes.

   The janitor's friend had shown their title, but it went in one eye and out the other. Because that's how eyes work, yes.

   The cappy hybrid thing fumbled with his lanyard-attached ID card that displayed his number and picture on it. He held it to CS to examine. CS noted the lack of names on the card, it was just his job title, his number, and his picture.

   "I said tell, not show."

   CS scolded. The two men cleaning crew looked at eachother briefly, then back at him. The friend spoke first, then the cappy hyrbid thing did.

   "My name is Chip."

   He'd said. CS shot the two a poisonous looking smile, then he headed off like he had places to be. Which, yes, he very much did have places to be; not here. He couldn't see the two looking rather confused and worried as he'd left.

* * *

 

   Chip was back in the control center after CS had oh so clumsily dropped more of his coffee. He was obviously so stressed out he couldn't hold his hands steady, which could be observed from their current restlessness. Chip had done the entire cleanup job in relative silence while CS did not look at him whatsoever. The more and more Chip had shown up, the more busy CS seemed to be.

   He was always doing something, anything other than paying attention to the lowclass work of a janitor. After he'd finished up with his cleaning, Chip looked directly at him. He cleared his throat.

   "Um, excuse me, sir."

   He did sound a bit sheepish but it got the point across. CS did not look at him or even react at all. Not physically, not verbally, he didn't slow down in any of the things he'd been doing.

   "I was meaning to say this the last time I cleaned up in here, but my friend and I weren't badmouthing you. We just thought you were acting a bit strange around us."

  "Be quiet."

   He'd snapped back, not even looking at Chip. Chip, frightened for his job security, did as he was asked.

   He hastily left as to not run his mouth any more than he already had. When he was gone, CS leaned back in his chair, his frantic actions ceasing as he put one hand on his forehand and let the other one rest on the arm of his chair. He didn't have a fever, but he was still warm. He might be getting sick, he figured, but the annual flu wasn't planned for.. Well. Like, nine or so months from now.

   He groaned.

* * *

   Even Chip seemed to be getting annoyed with how often he'd come up to the center. The elevator up to it was a fairly boring thing to ride on. He'd sighed and gotten to work wordlessly, as janitors did. This time, CS was watching him.

   That wasn't true. He was looking at the wall, but his face and head was positioned as if he were looking at Chip. Chip looked back at him, which made CS's hands grip slightly harsher against his chair.

   "Tell me why you work here."

   CS had commanded, though his voice was much more quiet than usual. Chip seemed moderately surprised, shifting his eyes around before settling easily.

   "I uh, signed a contract thinking I'd work as an onsite teacher."

   Chip sounded slightly disappointed in himself, as though the entire idea was silly.

   "But uh.. I didn't get the job. I took some other jobs like cooking or cleaning to get some money, so I'm just a janitor until another job opportunity shows up.. I was told I looked nice enough to clean the deeper management floors."

   Yes, that was very much true. He did look very, very nice. Well groomed, and a teacher no less. Sophisticated. It was nice. And he was humble enough to work other, worse jobs to make sure he got the bills paid. The fellow didn't just sit around twiddling his thumbs and losing cash like some people nowadays. A hard worker. Yes.

   It reminded CS of when he was younger, how he was just down on his luck with a plebeian job working for a big break. Well. Now he had the second ever biggest break one can ever have in this company.

   "I can offer you a onfield job immediately. I have a.. Special client who I can send you to."

   CS sounded slightly unsure of himself. Chip smiled widely, holding tight to his mop's stick. It was like he'd just been told the best news of his life. His eyes were truly sparkling and the entire expression of confusion and slight stress had melted right off.

   CS was looking directly at him as he did so, much to his own mental scolding.

   "Keep in mind, you'll be detailed as a contract monster, not a teacher. You'll still be teaching."

   The smile dipped slightly knowing he'd be a monster, but he still had it on his face. CS couldn't take his eyes off the gleeful peanut. Something roused happiness in his own self, seeing the cute guy happy. He'd argue it wasn't something typical and it wasn't something he was currently experiencing, though.

   He needed to make it stop.

   "You'll need to make it your job to harm someone because you are being hired as a contract monster, not a teacher."

   CS continued. Now the smile was gone. Thank the Stars.

   "W-What? I could never hurt someone!"

   "It's the only opening I can offer you," CS continued, "and at any time I could go and-"

   "No, no, I.."

   Chip had cut him off. He swallowed some amount of pride he had. He looked far more miserable now, and because of that, CS felt this awful pit in his stomach form. Honestly, it was better than any weird fuzzy feeling he could be having. Yes, he'd much prefer a pit of guilt than.. Well, something that made him actually question himself.

   "Nevermind.. I'll take the job.." Chip submitted.

   "I'd hoped you'd say that."

   It'd be better for Chip to join Yamikage with his wandering on Popstar than continuing to shamble around in deep management. CS had better things to do than to constantly worry about his thoughts when they were around.


End file.
